


Curious

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Prompt from malexfaith on fanfiction.net: Loving the new Hayley Kiyoko song - Curious. I've been wanting to suggest a songfic, but I want a happy ending.Ask and ye shall receive. Hope you enjoy it!





	Curious

 

Chloe shivered and Tom put his arms around her to keep her warm. She snuggled into his warmth with a smile. Her smile suddenly left her face when she saw Beca looking at them. She saw Beca pull out her phone and heard her own phone ping as Beca turned and walked away. Chloe pulled away from Tom and pulled out her phone.

_Beca: So Tom is why you've been out of reach. He's what you've been up to. Has he been loving you good like I used to? The least you could have done was tell me you were with him before we hooked up._

Chloe read the text and looked up only to find that Beca was already out of sight. Tom grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the beach.

"Let's get a drink," Tom said as he led Chloe to a nearby bar.

After Beca walked away from where she saw Chloe with Tom, she ran into Stacie and Fat Amy. They dragged her to a nearby bar. She was just downing her first shot when Tom and Chloe walked in.

"Fucking great," Beca mumbled and turned away to face the bar.

As soon as she saw Tom lead Chloe over to a table, Beca got up and left the bar. She didn't see that Chloe was watching her as she walked out. Beca walked back to her apartment and grabbed a beer before flopping down on her sofa. She pulled out her phone and looked through all the old texts from Chloe. She found nothing to indicate that she had was into someone else.

Beca sipped at her beer and went through all the photos on her phone. The majority of which were of Chloe or the two of them together. Hell, her lock screen was a picture of Chloe looking directly at the camera with flirty look that was so Chloe. She immediately changed her lock screen to one of her and her mom. Her phone pinged with a message and she opened it up to read it.

_Stacie: Where r u?_

She ignores it and her phone pings again.

_Stacie: For serious Beca. Where r u?_

Beca didn't respond to Stacie. Instead she decided to text Chloe.

_Beca: I'm just curious. Is it serious?_

Beca threw her phone down on the table and got another beer. She ignored her phone for the rest of the night. She was about five beers in when someone knocked on her door. She looked at the door through a slightly drunken haze and ignored it. The knocking came again.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie yelled through the door. "I know you're in there. Open the door."

Beca got up and stumbled to the door. She opened it and turned and flopped back down on the sofa. Stacie walked in and closed the door.

"What the hell, Beca?," Stacie said. "This is why you disappeared? To get drunk alone?"

"Didn't much like the company at the bar," Beca said and downed the rest of her beer.

Beca got up and went to the kitchen. She grabbed another beer from the refrigerator and looked at Stacie.

"Want one?," Beca asked holding the beer up to Stacie.

"No thanks," Stacie said. "What's going on with you? You were fine one minute and gone the next."

"Chloe came in with Tom," Beca said. "Chloe and I have been hooking up. She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. I thought it was going to be something special. I was very wrong."

"So, she's with Tom?," Stacie asked. "And, you didn't know?"

"Didn't have a clue," Beca said.

"Wow," Stacie said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Beca said. "We'd been hanging out for a while and she never once mentioned him. Just hurts to know that she could cheat on Tom with me and then just walk away like I was nothing. I really thought we had something, you know?"

"Screw her," Stacie said. "And Tom. You need to get out there and find someone who deserves you."

"Maybe," Beca says gulping down her beer. "I'm going to bed. You can stay if you want."

Stacie opted to leave and Beca went to bed. She had fallen asleep and woke up a couple of hours later to her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Chloe. She thought about ignoring it but wanted to hear what she had to say.

"What," Beca said coldly into the phone.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said.

"What do you want, Chloe?," Beca said.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," Chloe said. "I've been thinking about you. I miss my friend. I miss you."

"Friend?," Beca snorted. "Is that what we are, just friends? You said you wanted me and you're sleeping with him. You say you've been thinking of me, but I don't believe you."

"Beca," Chloe says with a sigh.

"Don't worry," Beca said softly. "I can handle it. But, I'm still curious. Is it serious?"

There is silence and without another word Beca ends the call. She throws her phone to the foot of the bed and lays back down.

Beca spends the next few weeks doing everything she can to avoid being around Chloe or anywhere that Chloe might be. She opts out of parties knowing that Chloe and Tom will likely be there. She ignores Stacie's requests to hit the bars or do karaoke because she knows how much Chloe loves them.

Beca decided she'd finally had enough. Avoiding Chloe was just avoiding her friends and the fun they always had. She surprised Stacie the next time she asked her to go out with her and Fat Amy to karaoke. She promised to meet the other girls at the bar and dressed to impress. It wouldn't hurt if she managed to find someone to take home. Beca was all smiles when she walked into the bar and spotted Stacie and Fat Amy.

"Shawshank!," Fat Amy cried out. "Here. Take a shot. You're already two behind."

Beca took the shot and asked for another. She looked around the bar and noticed Chloe and Tom sitting on stools at one of the tables. She didn't even pause to look at Chloe. She got her shot and drank it.

"Come on, Stace," Beca said. "Let's find a song to sing together."

Beca and Stacie signed up and went back to the bar where Fat Amy had more shots lined up for them. They downed them and then Beca and Stacie were called to the stage. They did Rihanna's "S&M" and were singing and grinding on each other as they sang. The song was over and the crowd clapped and cheered. The two girls laughed and bowed before jumping off the stage.

"Don't look now," Stacie said. "But there's a certain redhead who hasn't taken her eyes off of you since you got here."

"Don't care," Beca said and meant it. "I have to use the bathroom. Sign us up for another song."

Stacie nodded her head and Beca turned to go to the bathroom. She noticed that she would have to walk right by Chloe. Beca just shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the bathroom. As she passed by Chloe, she felt Chloe reach out and graze her hand. She shuddered, because the girl still had that effect on her. She was proud of the fact the she didn't even pause her step as she continued to the bathroom.

When Beca got back her and Stacie's names were called for the next song. Beca almost died when she saw what song it was. She smirked at Stacie, who gave her a smirk back. Beca did glance at Chloe when she began to rap to "No Diggity." She saw Chloe's head jerk up and her eyes widen. Beca got into the song and Stacie helped her with the singing. Fat Amy jumped up on the stage and joined in. The three girls were laughing by the time the song was done.

Beca was tired of singing and suggested they wait a little bit before they signed up for another song. Fat Amy found one of her boyfriends in the crowd and they knew she was gone for the night. Stacie was on the hunt and had latched onto some Frat boy. Beca was standing by the bar watching some of the karaoke singers when a girl walked up and started talking to her. Beca didn't see, but Chloe was intently watching Beca and the girl.

"I'm Mindy," the girl said, introducing herself.

"Beca," Beca said.

"Can I buy you a drink?," Mindy asks.

"I'd like that," Beca responds with a smile.

Mindy got the bartender's attention and ordered their drinks.

"Are you here alone?," Beca asked once Mindy was facing her again.

"I'm just here with some friends," Mindy said with a smile.

"Me, too," Beca said mirroring the smile.

Chloe gets up and walks to the other side of the bar. She hasn't taken her eyes off Beca. She stands at the end of the bar and watches as Beca puts a stray piece of hair behind the girl's ear. The girl leans in and whispers something in Beca's ear causing her to laugh. She watches as the girl takes Beca's hand and walks her over to stand at one of the high tables. Beca looks around and catches Chloe looking at her. Chloe quickly looks away. When she turns back Beca is still looking at her. This time Beca looks away from Chloe and back at Mindy.

Chloe couldn't take anymore and slowly walks toward Beca. Beca doesn't see her, but feels her take her hand and continue to walk. Beca offers a quick "excuse me" to Mindy and lets Chloe lead her to the bathroom. As soon as Beca is through the door Chloe has her up against it and is kissing her. Beca pushes her slightly but then pulls her back in and deepens the kiss. They fight over dominance and Beca starts pushing Chloe back without breaking the kiss. She slowly slides her hands over Chloe's ass and grabs Chloe behind the thighs to lift her onto the counter. Chloe wraps her legs around Beca. Beca kisses down Chloe's jaw and sucks on the pulse point on her neck. She easily unbuttons a few buttons on Chloe's shirt and kisses across the top of Chloe's bra-clad breast. Chloe moans and Beca pulls back. She looks into Chloe's eyes.

"I'm still curious," Beca said. "The thing with you and Tom. Is it serious?"

With that Beca moves away from Chloe and then turns and leaves the bathroom. Chloe is still on the counter trying to control her breathing as she stares at the door Beca just walked out of. Chloe gets herself together and jumps off the counter and rushes out the door.

"Beca!," Chloe calls out causing the girl to stop and turn to look at her.

"Chloe?," Tom's voice comes from her right side. "What hell are you doing? Why is your shirt unbuttoned?"

Chloe doesn't say anything. Her eyes never leave Beca's face. Suddenly, Chloe propels herself forward and grabs Beca by her shirtfront and pulls her into a blistering hot kiss. Beca's hands find their way to Chloe's hips and pulls her closer. Tom comes over and grabs Chloe by the arm and pulls her off of Beca.

"What the fuck, Chloe?," Tom said. "Are you serious?

"I'm sorry, Tom," Chloe says. "She's the one I want."

Tom drops Chloe's arm and looks at her. His jaw is clenched but he just turns and walks away. Chloe looks back at Beca and offers her a small smile. Beca smiles back and grabs her to her again.

"Let's get out of here," Beca whispers.

"Okay," Chloe says and lets Beca lead her out of the bar.

Once outside Beca stops and looks at Chloe.

"I'm just curious," Beca said. "Are we now serious?"

Chloe just pulls her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song "Curious" by Hayley Kiyoko. It's pretty good and the video is what I based the story line on.


End file.
